


The Learnable Past and The Promise of a Future

by KingCaius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, Immortal Dragons AU, Moicy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCaius/pseuds/KingCaius
Summary: The First time and the last time they meet.“Angela. Do not fret over the workings of man” Moira looked her over, looking as if she wanted to say more. She didn’t though, she just rose and turned her back. “Sometimes the past cannot be undone, it is then that we learn from it what we can and move on.” She said as she took off into the grey sky.





	The Learnable Past and The Promise of a Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Moicy week day 5, the theme was Past/Future and this is my own AU where Moira and Angela are immortal dragons.  
> I usually don't post much fanfic anymore but I wrote this so *shrug*

“What brings you here, traveler?” A soft voice chirped. There was hesitation in her movements, it had been some time since anyone had made their way to her cave. While she always welcomed those who came, her latest visiter gave off a strange vibe that she couldn’t quite place. Maybe it was the almost inhuman height of the woman, or what appeared to be a strange purple tint to her right hand. Whatever it was she would proceed with caution.

“I’d heard tales of a snow white dragon and I thought I’d give a look, see if it’s true.” The traveler spoke eloquently with a decidedly Irish accent. She seemed all together unfazed by the idea of such a mythic creature existing, let alone sitting a couple feet from her.

“Well as you can see, it is true, I reside here. I heal those who have lost hope and chase myths.” She eyed the woman, inspecting her. She was so stoic and strong, a far cry from her usual visitors. “You have sought me, and you have found me. Is there anything else you search for other than your truth?” Her eyes flicked down to the woman’s ghastly right hand, a silent question. Noticing her stare the woman chuckled, a deep and throaty sound.

“I doubt there’s anything your healing can do for this.” She smirked lifting her hand and turning it palm up. “Even if you could I wouldn’t take it.” Her head shook wistfully.

“Why not?” Her curiosity peaked, there wasn’t a single human she had failed to heal, and there wasn’t a single human who had ever refused her healing. The idea that there was harm in this world she couldn’t undo was laughable. “Why do you doubt my power? Have you not heard the accounts straight from the mouths of the living I saved?” There was indignance in her tone, she did not like to be doubted.  


“There are many mysterious things in this world, it’s better you learn that or you remain a child.” The woman smiled cheekily, it was quick but she could have sworn she saw the flash of a tooth too long to be human. Her feathers fluffed at the chiding tone, who was she to scold her as if she was a child? The woman spoke again her tone more somber. “I keep this as a reminder of the dangers of hubris, to never underestimate humans ever again.” She finished her statement with a smirk as a thin black tail appeared behind her.

“A snake!” She hissed wings raising in anger. Now it was apparent why this traveller struck her as inhuman, she was her kindred. “Have you come simply to mock me, or are you here to steal my territory?” She rose, needle like nails peeking from her giant furred hands. Much to her surprise the other laughed transforming in a flurry of purple fire. Taller and much thinner than she was, her visitor’s scales were a deep purple like that of a plum and her every edge seemed jagged.

“Calm yourself child, I am simply on a pilgrimage of sorts and heard in passing of one of my kind. I’m here if only to sate my curiosity.” Her lips pulled back in what could be considered a smile. “My name is Moira of the Irish sea.” She dipped her head in a bow.

“The humans call me Mercy, but I am Angela of Mt. Pilatus.” She offered in kind lowering her wings and sheathing her claws. “Why the need for trickery if you lacked ill intent?” She huffed sitting back down and crossing her paws, she didn’t much care for tricks or jokes. Moira laughed wincing as she sat, the cold of the snow touching her stomach.

“I just wanted to experience what they do when they come to you.” She tossed her head back vaguely in the direction of the nearest village. “Your little temper tantrum was an added bonus” she smirked her eyes narrowing in humor. Angela puffed hot air through her nose, her feathered ears flattening in embarrassment. 

“Very fun for you I guess, Moira?” Angela rolled her eyes looking away. She looked back catching a glimpse of her right hand again, this time her curiosity blooming from a new perspective. “So what happened to you that is so mysterious and irreversible?” Her icy blue eyes stared intently at the depressed and discolored form. Moira shifted a bit raising the mangled claw.

“It was a parting gift, some strange magic they used to run me from my home. I thought humans had no knowledge of spells, but it seems I was wrong. It was as if they struck me with fire, it burned through my scales and left my flesh soft and numb.” She looked at the wound pensive.

“May I?” Angela spoke up quietly, breaking through Moira’s concentrated staring. She really did think she could fix it, there’s was no damage she couldn’t undo in her mind. To her surprised Moira took her up on the offer placing her hand delicately in her own.

“What harm is there in you trying, though I’ve already told you it won’t work.” She smiled almost defeatedly. Angela frowned closing her eyes, she focused on the sensation of the claw in her paws. She pushed her energy towards it, the wound an ugly thing in her mind’s eye. She saw her power cover it and cling like fresh snow to a rock, but no matter what it stayed. Multiple times she attempted, and after a few she felt herself tire so she slowly let go.  
“I don’t understand,” incredulous Angela looked down eyes darting back and forth in thought. Had humans really found ways to harm the immortal. Anxiety gripped her for a second, images of her fellows being hunted mercilessly flashed through her mind. She couldn’t fix this, she couldn’t even understand it. Lost in thought she almost forgot about the elder sitting across from her.

“Angela. Do not fret over the workings of man” Moira looked her over, looking as if she wanted to say more. She didn’t though, she just rose and turned her back. “Sometimes the past cannot be undone, it is then that we learn from it what we can and move on.” She said as she took off into the grey sky.  
_________

Her heels clicked on the linoleum floor as she made her way to her lab. Jack had informed her earlier in the day that she was to meet their new hire, a geneticist by the name O’Deorain. She was apparently to assist in her research on nanobiotics. Angela wasn’t all to thrilled on the idea of a fresh face to her work, but she would be formal and professional. Jack was standing at the entrance to the lab ready to play middle man to their meet and greet. Angela smiled as she walked towards him trying not to betray her real feelings. “Hello Jack where is this person you’ve been telling me about?” Her tone was cheerful enough and Jack smiled back turning to greet her.

“She was just getting herself acquainted with the lab.” He replied turning to call to the woman. “Dr. O’Deorain I’d like you to meet Dr. Angela Ziegler head of medical research, Dr. Ziegler this is Moira O’Deorain she has been assigned to work with you on your nanobiotics research.” He introduced the two, missing the split second look of surprise and anger that flashed across Angela’s face. Moira smirked extending her right hand towards her.

“Nice to meet you Dr. Ziegler, I look forward to working with you in the future.” She nearly purred amusement tickling the edges of her eyes. Angela took her hand forcing a neutral expression.

“Likewise Dr. O’Deorain” she took her hand, her ghostly purple hand still the same as it had been all those centuries ago. The purposeful reminder of her past shortcomings hadn’t slipped by her and she wished she didn’t have to see this stupid woman’s smirking face again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so I checked for errors but I'm but one person and can not catch all my typos :')


End file.
